yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
M01
is the first movie of the Yo-kai Watch anime. The movie premiered on December 20, 2014. This movie marks the anime debuts of characters like Fuyunyan, Keizo, Buchinyan, Darknyan, Nate's grandmother, and Tokio Ubaune. Plot Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan travel to the past to help Keizo and Fuyunyan create the Yo-kai Watch. Characters Major Humans * Nate * Keizo (first debut) Minor Humans * Nate's grandmother (first debut) * Lily Adams * Aaron Adams * Katie * Eddie * Bear Protagonist Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Fuyunyan/Darknyan (first debut) * Buchinyan (first debut) * Robonyan * Komasan * Blazion * Walkappa * Happierre * Roughraff * Noway * Manjimutt * Kyubi * Cadin * Dandoodle * Shogunyan * Tattletell * Reuknight (first debut) * Chippa (first debut) * Frostina (first debut) * Bikyaku (first debut) * Ningyo (first debut) * Todomeki (first debut) * Blandon (first debut) * Bakezori (first debut) * Kizunamenko (first debut) * Kudan (first debut) * Singcada (first debut) * Sushiyama (first debut) * Castelius I (first debut) * Chummer (first debut) * Everfore (first debut) * Blowkade (first debut) * Nue (first debut) * Slitheref (first debut) * Nird (first debut) * Keukegen (first debut) * Tsuchigumo (first debut) * Dorotabo (first debut) * Zashiki-warashi (first debut) * Ogama (first debut) * Miradox (first debut) * Dekanyan (first debut) * Master Nyada (first debut) Antagonist Yo-kai * Tokio Ubaune/Subete Ubaune (first debut) * Kin and Gin * Yurameku Kaima (first debut) * Takuramu Kaima (first debut) * Samayo Kaima (first debut) * Do (first debut) Tie-ins A story tie-in to the film was included in Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi. A special volume of the film, illustrated by Noriyuki Konishi, was released in December 2014. Reception Box Office The film set a new record for Toho for advance ticket sales, with 721,422 sold by October 26, reaching 840,000 by late November and more than 1 million by mid-December. The film was number-one on its opening weekend, with ¥1.629 billion, a record for a Japanese film, previously held by Howl's Moving Castle. It reached ¥5 billion by its third weekend, ¥6.54 billion by the fourth weekend and ¥7 billion by the sixth weekend. The film was the highest-grossing Japanese film at the Japanese box office in 2015, with¥7.8 billion (US$65 million). DVD Release The Blu-ray and DVD were released on July 8, 2015, with both reaching the number-one place on the animation rankings, with 14,090 and 84,932 copies sold, respectively.[ By its 13th week, the DVD had sold 128,810 copies. Gallery Trivia * As a promotional move, the first 5 million attendants received a Darknyan Z-medal. * Sergeant Burly's medal appears at the beginning of the credits. * This is the only time a Brave Yo-kai is summoned with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. * Nate apologizes to Whisper saying, "I'm sorry, so super sorry!," thus referencing Ittangomen. * It is unknown why Komajiro was not summoned and did not appear in the movie at all. Category:Movies